percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kristopher jackson
Kristopher jackson ' ' Author’s note. this is set in a alternate universe in which jason survives in the book the burning maze Prologue Hi my name is kristopher jackson (percy’s uncle the mortal side) i am a demigod. You might be like “i feel bad for you” or “so cool” sometimes i feel both ways. But that's not what this story is about. I am more powerful than a normal demigod no not a demigod a primordial demititan. See my mom is also a demigod her name is cerena jackson she is a special case see she isn't exactly a demigod she is a primordial demigod see uranus had a child with a mortal woman percy's great great something something great x1000 grandmother the baby was trapped in time and brought to when kronos was king that is when she grew up a titan had a fling with her (she never knew who think either helios { because of my dashing good looks} oceanus {because of my temperamental attitude}or *shiver* kronos {cause i i'm basically a living clock}) i was born yada yada yada so me and my mom started a family in new rome but then she sent me off to camp half blood because quote unquote “They are more accepting” so now i'm at camp half blood and annabeth and jason are making three more cabins one for titans one for descendants and one for primordials (although i fit in all three i was put in poseidon until annabeth and jason are done) so here we are now i am 16 years old and i'm waiting to be claimed Part 1 ' ' kris ' ' Chapter one ' ' We get spooked it is almost time for dinner so i asked percy “can you train me to fight?” “you know what i was just thinking of going to the arena” percy said so we went to the arena and we could not find a sword right for me “i had the same problem when i first got here” percy said “how about we look in storage?” so we looked and found a weird scimitar it looked like a cross between riptide nico's stygian iron sword carters khopesh and sumarbrander we had tyson look at it and he said it was part imperial gold part adamantine part celestial bronze part iron part bone steel and part stygian iron. “Wow! Isn't that impossible?!?” exclaimed me and percy “that is what we thought.” tyson said “but this must be like super dooper fatal” i said “yes it poisons and harms the soul from the imperial gold it can harm mortals and suck monsters into it and possibly crack the ground by plunging the sword into the ground (but that might have just been one of nico’s powers) from the stygian iron” said tyson “it will” said nico who just appeared in the room “it will make whomever wields it almost invincible” percy jumped and said “stop using shadow travel” “sorry percy but when i heard my name i just had to come and kris? This blade belongs to you you and percy found it but he already has riptide so this is yours” “i'm not an it! Am a he!” the sword said madly “you can talk!?!?” everybody but nico said “of course i can!” “well then magical talking sword what is your name?” “hippolytus” the sword said “hippo my toes?” said percy “no!!! Its hippolytus” “Well sense i can't remember that can i call you bob?” “hades no!” “then what about jack?” i wondered “No that one is taken” said percy “annabeth's cousins sword is named jack his real name is sumarbrander” “i'll go for lotus” said hippolytus “ok lotus it is!” i said. ' ' Chapter 2 An acrostic seals my fate ' ' That night i had a dream about a dark figure it looked like a minotaur a voice that i immediately recognized as delos. the oracle said The idiot will die Here lies isaiah Epiphany of pain ' ' Sorrow’s sword (in) orpheus’ steps Night of victory ' ' O here the call Falling of the god ' ' The clock’s chime In the eye of the storm Medicins effect Eternal ' ' Immediately i woke up it was 7:00 and percy was still asleep so i shook him awake “hey it's like 7:00 let me sleep” “i had a dream it had a prophecy in it”i said. i told him the prophecy and he said it was a acrostic for the son of time and just then a hourglass appeared over my head percy bowed and said “so your a child of uranus and kronos” “yeah”i said “and you need to fight the minotaur. It's the second thing i ever fought and it will be your first” percy said “yeah. And i know where it is too.” i said “where?”percy asked “new rome” ' ' Part 2 ' ' nico ' ' Chapter 3 ' ' Nothing happens ' ' “Y...your a son of kronos?” i said “yeah i know i'm a freak” said kris “no your not. Your dad is.” “it doesn't matter we need to go to new rome or the minotaur will destroy new rome see hecate placed a spell on the minotaur so that unless a son of kronos killed it it would reform before it even got to tartarus” “and you need me to shadow travel with you to get you there in time.” “exactly” i grabbed his arm and we were sucked in to the shadows Part 3 ' ' kris ' ' Chapter 4 ' ' I help the romans ' ' “Here we are” nico said with a melancholy voice just then out of the corner of my eye i saw a person probably a demigod with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears and a cheerful, elf-like face “hi” i said “nico? Is that you?” “yeah, kris this is leo a child of hephaestus” nico said “nico! How is my death man doing?” leo said “good, but don't call me death man” “alright alright. But who is this?” leo said “i am kristopher jackson percy's great great something something great times 1 million uncle, legacy of oranos and son of kronos. I can control time and camouflage.” “ouranos? Kronos?!?” leo said “yeah” i said “i'm here to slay a minotaur”. ' ' Chapter 5 ' ' I'm gonna die!!!!! wait no i can stop time whoops ' ' “Well let's go searching” nico said ten hours later we heard a noise like a bull getting ready to charge we turned around slowly and nico said “well there he is” then he disappeared into the shadows “seriously nico? No one said anything about anyone not helping me!” jut then the bull started charging and then right before it hit me i stopped time i stopped time! I thought grabbed it's one remaining horn (he only has one from the time percy cut off his other) and got on it's back i pulled lotus from its sheath and he said “finally i've been stuck in there for ages swords need to breathe you know” “shut up and help me!” i said “fine what do you want me to do?” “cut off the minotaurs horn and if he still isn't dead gut him” “ugh do you have any less gorey plan bs?” “JUST DO IT!” “fine fine fine” “SO DO IT!” i jumped off of the thrashing minotaurs back lotus slashed the minotaurs horn off it roared with pain and swatted him away “do i have to do everything by myself?” i picked up lotus and plunged him into the minotaurs heart it roared even louder and was sucked into the blade all that was left of it was it's horn “here you go” lotus floated off and stuck the hilt if himself into the horn and brought it to me now we have two i thought “yup” lotus said “hi” nico said as he sneaked up behind me “aaahhhh!, oh it's just you, you really need to stop sneaking up on people!” “sorry but someone has hear what you have done and wants to talk to you” nico said “really who?” “your mom” “hello kris” ' ' Chapter 6 ' ' My mom gives me a present “Mom? Mom!” i ran up and hugged her “my darling! I've missed you so much!” she half laughed half cried “i have a present for you” “what is it?” “the scythe of kronos” “how did you get that?” i said “artemis gave it to me she said that a trustworthy fine warrior and a son of kronos deserves a gift for beating the minotaur” “really?” “truly” she handed me the scythe i struck it on the ground it froze time for my mom she wasn't doing anything i pounded it again she continued i slashed a trash bin it sliced like butter “i think i like it” “you're welcome” “thank you” Chapter 7 The book ends ' ' We said goodbye to my mom and shadow traveled back to camp half blood me percy nico tyson leo jason annabeth and both the hephaestus cabin and he athena cabin had a celebration it was really fun we had cake we crushed the ares cabin in capture the flag and i got the flag so i got to redecorate it it had an hourglass and the background was of the night sky and i got to finally sleep in my new cabin but i was sad because i knew i just knew something bad was going to happen but i didn't know what ' ' The end Book 2 will release in ????